Trepidation S
by Rhea's Teleplays
Summary: After winning a race, someone targets Malcolm and the shuttle pod crew and forces them to make an emergency landing on an ocean. As they slowly sink, Malcolm's worst nightmare becomes a reality. Will the crew find them before it ends horrifically?
1. Teaser

ENTERPRISE

"Trepidation"

TEASER

FADE IN:

INT. CZAR'L'S THRONE ROOM - DAY

Double doors open and let in blinding sunlight. T'Pol and REED follow two Preqitar sentinels through narrow halls into a large circular throne room. Five thrones are arranged in a crescent at the center of the room.

Czar'L sits in the center throne, surrounded by Preqitar viziers, discusses matters of state with them. The Preqitar have cats-eyes and faint feline features. Their teeth sharply indicate a feline heritage. 7

Their fashions, largely influenced by outside cultures, are varied even in Czar'L's court. Czar'L holds his hand up as the four enter. The other Preqitar turn. The sentinels stop and remain on either side of the door.

T'Pol and Reed stop before the throne and bow at the neck to Czar'L. Czar'L fakes a yawn.

CZAR'L  
You're from the ship Enterprise,  
aren't you?

T'POL  
Yes.

CZAR'L  
And I suppose you still have  
nothing to trade for the parts  
you've requested?

T'POL  
Only what we have already  
offered, Your Holiness.

Czar'L swishes his hand in the air and makes a buzzing sound between his teeth.

The viziers scatter to tables along the edge of the room and their work. They pay no attention to the conversation.

CZAR'L  
(eyes narrow)  
Is Captain Archer with you?

T'POL  
After you threatened to have him  
arrested if he entered Preqitar  
space; he thought it best to remain  
aboard our ship.

CZAR'L  
(mounting emotion)  
I should have him arrested for  
being a nuisance to the Preqitar government!

Neither T'Pol nor Reed responds to Czar'L's empty threat. Czar'L purses his lips.

CZAR'L  
(deflated)  
You're not leaving without parts, are you?

T'POL  
We are in dire need, Your Holiness.

A sly smile creeps across Czar'L's lips as he turns to the viziers.

CZAR'L  
Viziers, what are the winnings of the next race?

T'Pol and Reed exchange a concerned look.

A VIZIER runs to a computer terminal and pulls up the requested information. He turns to face Czar'L at perfect attention.

VIZIER  
It is up to four thousand bars, Your Holiness.

CZAR'L  
(thoughtful)  
Four thousand bars...  
(to T'Pol)  
Are either of you any good at  
flying a small craft? Have either  
of you ever raced before?

T'POL  
Our helmsman is quite--

CZAR'L  
(rants)  
Did I ask about your helmsman? I  
asked about you and this...

He swooshes his hand in Reed's general direction.

CZAR'L  
This...

T'POL  
Human.

CZAR'L  
Human. Can either of you?

T'POL  
What kind of race and what kind  
of craft?

CZAR'L  
Give her the information.

The vizier picks up a device that looks like a PADD, holds it to a node on the wall and delivers it to T'Pol. She scans the information on the PADD and then hands it off to Reed.

T'POL  
I am unable to maneuver such a craft.

Reed skims the information. He looks up at Czar'L.

REED  
The race is through an asteroid  
ring around a class nine  
gas planet?

CZAR'L  
(grins)  
Yes. At warp two or three!

REED  
Isn't that dangerous?

CZAR'L  
Extremely! But if you win, you'll  
have enough funds to buy all the  
supplies you've requested. Add to  
that the rider stipend and you  
could buy something pretty for  
the lady here.

Reed doesn't share his enthusiasm.

REED  
And whom would I be riding for?

CZAR'L  
Then you'll do it?

REED  
I haven't decided yet.

Excited, Czar'L jumps up. He puts his arm around Reed's shoulder and guides him toward double doors as he talks.

CZAR'L  
These races are pivotal to our  
society. We have them several  
times a month! Since my last  
rider's most unfortunate demise,  
I've been trying to find the  
perfect rider for weeks and I  
think you will be him!

Reed looks doubtful. Czar'L stops and grips Reed's shoulders.

CZAR'L  
How about, instead of the usual  
rider stipend, I give you half of  
your request?

Czar'L holds his hand over Reed's shoulder. The Vizier retrieves another PADD and stylus and puts them in Czar'L's hand. Czar'L holds the PADD before Reed.

CZAR'L  
(enticing)  
All you must do is sign the rider agreement.

With a heavy sigh, Reed signs his name. He hardly finishes before Czar'L rips the PADD from his hand and hands it back to the Vizier.

CZAR'L  
EXCELLENT! Let me show you to  
your quarters.

Czar'L again guides him toward the doors.

T'POL  
Perhaps we should see the race  
craft first.

CZAR'L  
Of course! You have much training  
to do to get up to speed with the  
seasoned riders. But don't worry!  
I'm sure you'll catch on before  
the race in three days.

As the three walk through the double doors:

REED  
THREE DAYS?

FADE OUT.

END OF TEASER


	2. Act One

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

(NOTE: Episode credits fall over opening scenes.)

INT. PREQITAR LIVING QUARTERS - NIGHT

Doctor PHLOX, MAYWEATHER, T'Pol and Reed stand around a monitor that displays the bridge of Enterprise.

ARCHER stands before helm, barely in control of his anger. He has a PADD clenched in his hand.

ARCHER  
T'Pol, you are going back to  
Czar'L, you are telling him  
you've changed your mind and then  
you are coming back to Enterprise  
tonight.

T'POL  
Captain, we can't even sustain  
quarter impulse. We need the parts.

ARCHER  
Which we won't get unless Malcolm  
wins. Which is a huge if  
considering he'll be flying a  
craft he's never maneuvered  
before at suicidal speeds through  
an asteroid ring!

T'POL  
I have faith in Lieutenant Reed's  
ability to win, Captain.

ARCHER  
Is that what your Vulcan logic is  
telling you?

T'Pol starts to reply. Reed interrupts.

REED  
With all due respect, sir, I rode  
the Quaratien racer today. It  
handles much like dirt bikes I  
raced as a teenager. I know can  
handle this, Captain.

ARCHER  
You rode it through open space, Malcolm!

T'POL  
Captain, without any parts,  
including those we're receiving  
in lieu of the rider stipend, we  
will not make it to the next port  
and we are defenseless. I was  
thinking of our crew when I  
allowed Lieutenant Reed to make  
this decision. Please allow him  
to race.

Archer walks over to Hoshi's station and leans on the railing for a moment, his back to the view monitor. Hoshi tries not to watch him. He finally turns to face the screen again.

ARCHER  
Fine. But if Czar'L is being  
truthful, and his other rider was  
murdered, then that means there's  
more at stake here than meets the  
eye. Malcolm, I want you on that  
craft twelve hours for the next  
two days. I want you to know it  
inside and out. The day of the  
race, you and Travis will go over  
every inch of it. Phlox and  
T'Pol, make sure his racing suit  
hasn't been tampered with the day  
of the race. And T'Pol...

T'POL  
Yes, Captain?

ARCHER  
If I lose my Armory officer in  
this race, don't bother coming back!

T'Pol has little reaction to Archer's order.

ARCHER  
Enterprise, out.

Archer reaches across Hoshi's controls and ends the communication. The four stare at the black screen for a few seconds.

REED  
I've had him angrier with me, T'Pol.

T'Pol looks at Reed.

T'POL  
First thing in the morning, you  
will be on the race craft, understood?

REED  
Yes, ma'am.

CUT TO:

EXT. ASTROID RING RACE COURSE

A shuttle craft speeds toward a blue and green class nine gas giant. Shuttle traffic grows until it's like a traffic jam as observers hurry to get the best places to watch the race.

On the edge of the gas giant's asteroid ring there are several enclosed, pressurized VIP observation boxes.

Hovering among them, and closer to the ring, are the racer's garages. Hatches face the ring for the race craft to enter and a separate section for pit crews and the racer's guests to watch the race. Both building types hover in place.

Twenty-eight riders hover in a ragged line among the ring's asteroids. The race crafts are similar to jet skis with wider bases. They house a small warp drive and warp field emitter. Between the handle bars there is a navigation screen and various controls.

The racer's EV suit are as pliable and varied in color as those of today's motocross racers. Their helmets are clear most of the way around their heads. They contract and expand when the helmet is locked and unlocked from the EV suit's neck ring.

Two hundred yards in front of the racers a laser beam that can be seen in the dust of the asteroid ring. The laser marks the start, finish and lap line.

Reed is near the inside edge of the ring dressed in a maroon and gray suit. He looks half sick and fidgets. A RACER moves his race craft next to Reed's. Reed looks up at him. He taps his communication panel and Reed does the same.

RACER  
What species are you?

REED  
Human.

RACER  
I've never seen a human before.

Reed flashes a smile, says nothing.

RACER  
You're wearing Czar'L's colors,  
aren't you?

REED  
I am.

RACER  
I thought his rider was killed.

REED  
I'm the replacement.

RACER  
Oh. Do you see that rider at the  
end, the one in yellow and black?

Reed looks in the direction the Racer nods. Reed looks back at the Racer.

REED  
What of him?

RACER  
That's Edel. He's been the race  
champion for over six years;  
longer than any racer before him.  
Rumor has it he and his sponsor  
are responsible for killing  
riders who stand a chance of  
beating him, including the  
Czar's. My suggestion? If you  
like your life, don't try to win.  
He won't kill second place winners.

REED  
Are you serious?

RACER  
I've been the second place winner  
for as long as he's been first  
place winner, and I'm still alive.

REED  
(eyes narrow)  
And what happens to riders who  
threaten the second place position?

The alien smirks as he moves away. He taps the communication panel. His hand floats to his helmet over his forehead.

REED  
(mutter)  
How do I always get myself into  
these situations?

A beep sounds in his helmet COM.

ANNOUNCER'S COM VOICE  
Riders, take your places at the  
starting line.

The racers move their crafts to the starting line.

INT. ENTERPRISE

Throughout Enterprise, crewmen have stopped what they're doing to watch the race on every available monitor.

EXT. ASTROID RING RACE COURSE

The racers settle into their positions.

ANNOUNCER'S COM VOICE  
This is a four lap race with one  
twenty minute repair stop. Any  
longer than twenty minutes and  
you will be disqualified. There  
are no rules, however, murderers  
will be dealt with swiftly. When you  
hear the buzzer, the race begins.

Reed wets his lips. A buzzer goes off and he jams his finger against the warp ignition. The race craft shoots off. Using the navigation monitor, Reed keeps an eye on the other riders and asteroids.

INT. BRIDGE

Archer springs to his feet when a racer nearly hits Reed. He dodges the rider. The racer nicks another rider and both go spinning out of control.

One explodes against an asteroid. The other disappears into the planet's atmosphere.

Archer moves closer to the view monitor, crossing his arms across his chest.

EXT. ASTROID RING RACE COURSE

When Reed crosses the lap line for the second time, a LAP tone beeps over his COM.

COMPUTER  
(in Reed's helmet)  
You have completed your second  
lap. There are two riders ahead  
of you. You will now return to  
your garage for a twenty minute  
repair stop.

Reed steers his racer toward his garage.

INT. GARAGE

The hatch closes behind him and as soon as the room is pressurized the lights come up. His pit crew comes in and begins servicing his racer.

Reed releases his helmet, watching T'Pol and Mayweather approach. Mayweather hands him a water bottle that he gulps several drinks from. He sets his helmet and water bottle on the floor as he gets off. The three move away from the pit crew.

REED  
I can't believe I'm third. Guess I  
haven't lost the racing touch.  
I'll have to open her up if I'm  
going to make first.

T'POL  
You are not to go to warp three.  
You can win this race using  
cunning, Lieutenant.

REED  
(exasperated)  
Yes, yes.

MECHANIC (O.S.)  
Sir.

Reed turns. The pit crew is exiting and one MECHANIC has stopped to hand him the water bottle. Reed takes it and drinks several swallows. T'Pol, Mayweather and Reed check the race craft.

MAYWEATHER  
Everything looks like it's  
intact, sir.

ANNOUNCER'S COM VOICE  
Launch to commence in five minutes.

REED  
Let's hope everything is, Travis.

Mayweather claps Reed's shoulder as he and T'Pol leave. Reed locks his helmet into place and climbs back on the racer. An alarm goes off.

The room depressurizes and the lights dim. Reed ignites the engine and swings it around. He jams his finger on the warp ignition and shoots out of the garage.

INT. BRIDGE

Archer is sitting on the edge of his chair. Trip has come onto the bridge and is standing at the railing behind Archer. Hoshi checks the race statistics.

HOSHI  
He's moving into second place.

TRIP  
He told me he won several  
motocross races when he was a  
kid, but I never believed him. I  
believe every story he's ever  
told me now.

Archer doesn't take his eyes off the screen.

ARCHER  
Don't start singing his praises  
yet, Trip. He hasn't finished.  
There's still time for something  
to go wrong.

Trip glances at Archer.

EXT. ASTROID RING RACE COURSE

The lap tone sounds in Reed's helmet COM as he crosses the lap line. He's blinking, squinting with watery eyes.

COMPUTER  
You have completed your third  
lap. There is one rider ahead of you.

REED  
(to himself)  
If you blokes think this is going  
to stop me, think again.

Reed opens the craft to warp three.

INT. GARAGE OBSERVATION DECK

T'Pol, Phlox and Mayweather are gathered with several of the pit crew around a large monitor. T'Pol looks at a monitor to the side that gives the race crafts statistics.

T'POL  
He promised he wouldn't go to  
warp three.

Mayweather winces as Reed scarcely misses an asteroid. He comes close to another rider and veers away in the nick of time. However, his over correction brings him close to two more asteroids. He steers to avoid them, disappearing behind the planet.

MAYWEATHER  
Why is he doing so bad at  
navigating all of a sudden?

Phlox and T'Pol look at each other and then Mayweather.

PHLOX  
Did he eat during his break?

MAYWEATHER  
No. He just had wa...  
(lowers voice)  
He sat his water bottle down when  
he got off and a mechanic handed  
it to him.

Mayweather turns and looks across the Preqitar around him. He doesn't see the suspected mechanic.

T'POL  
Report the mechanic to Czar'L, Ensign.

Mayweather runs through a doorway. T'Pol turns her attention back to the race.

EXT. ASTROID RING RACE COURSE

Reed is squinting, leaning closer to the navigation monitor. It shows one rider ahead of him. Reed aims for the inside of the race course.

A different tone sounds in his helmet COM when he crosses the finish line.

ANNOUNCER'S COM VOICE  
CZAR'L'S RIDER HAS WON!

Reed can hear cheering through his helmet COM. He taps the controls, silencing it.

REED  
T'Pol, Travis.

T'POL  
Yes, Lieutenant?

REED  
As soon as I dock, we're leaving,  
lest Czar'L decides I should race  
for him again.

T'POL  
Ensign Mayweather has already  
confirmed delivery of the parts.  
They will arrive ahead of us. We  
will depart as soon as you have  
docked. Do you require assistance?

REED  
No, but have Phlox find out what  
was in my water.

PHLOX  
I already have. I have an  
antidote for the drug.

REED  
I'll be there straight away,  
then. Reed out.

Reed slows to impulse, turning toward the garage. A wide, satisfied grin spreads across his lips.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT ONE


	3. Act Two

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

EXT. SHUTTLE POD TWO

Shuttle pod two is flying at normal speed through space. It is approaching Jiple Prime, a planet that is ninety-eight percent water. There are no visible land masses from space.

INT. SHUTTLE POD TWO

Mayweather is manning helm. Behind him T'Pol and Phlox are working at individual terminals.

At the back Reed is sleeping on a bench. The blanket covering him is pulled over his head. He makes a quiet guttural noise that makes T'Pol glance back at him. She turns to Phlox.

T'POL  
I would not have thought such a  
race would be so exhausting.

Phlox smiles, not looking up.

PHLOX  
Adrenaline in humans can stress  
their bodies similarly to  
physical exertion. Add to that  
the side effects of the antidote  
and I wouldn't be surprised if he  
slept right there until the day  
after tomorrow.

T'POL  
Captain Archer has given him  
three days off, situation permitting.

PHLOX  
The barter agreement finally met  
with his approval, I see.

T'POL  
He did apologize for his behavior.

Phlox chuckles.

There is a beep from the helm controls. Mayweather taps a control, his brow furrowing.

MAYWEATHER  
T'Pol, do you see this approaching  
ship? It's coming up on us  
awfully fast.

T'Pol changes screens. She taps several controls and readings scroll across the screen.

T'POL  
The database is reporting it as a  
decommissioned Preqitar war  
vessel. Hail them. Perhaps they  
need our assistance.

Mayweather sends a hail.

MAYWEATHER  
They aren't responding, ma'am.

T'POL  
Contact Enterprise. See if  
Captain Archer has been told if  
any more Preqitar ships are  
delivering parts.

Mayweather taps the controls.

MAYWEATHER  
Shuttle pod two to Enterprise.

HOSHI'S COM VOICE  
(staticky)  
Go ahead.

MAYWEATHER  
There's a Preqitar war vessel  
approaching us and they aren't  
responding to our hails. Were  
there supposed to be any other  
ships delivering parts?

Mayweather waits for a response. He taps the companel.

MAYWEATHER  
The ship is jamming our  
communications, T'Pol.

T'POL  
Doctor, wake Lieutenant Reed. I  
need him to man weapons.

Phlox gets up and walks back to Reed.

T'POL  
Jiple Prime is the nearest  
planet. Locate a land mass large  
enough to set down on, Ensign. We  
are no match for this vessel.

MAYWEATHER  
Aye, ma'am.

At the back Phlox leans over Reed, shaking his shoulder.

REED  
Hm?

PHLOX  
Lieutenant, wake up.

REED  
(mutter)  
What?

PHLOX  
Lieutenant, I believe we're about  
to be under attack and T'Pol--

Reed jumps up and runs over to the open chair. He clears the screen and begins working the controls.

REED  
I have them in sight and...  
Bloody hell! They're armed to the teeth!

MAYWEATHER  
I bet it's that other racer. Edel  
or whatever his name is.

REED  
They're firing two torpedoes.  
Travis, evasive maneuvers.

Mayweather banks the shuttle pod out of the path of the torpedoes.

REED  
They're firing another torpedo  
and their port cannons.

Mayweather steers the shuttle pod to avoid the torpedo but can't maneuver away from the phase stream in time. It hits the side of the engine and a fire ignites at the back.

Phlox throws open a bench, grabs a fire extinguisher and puts it out. Another stream hits the engine dead on.

T'POL  
The engine is beginning to fail.  
Land, Ensign.

Mayweather steers the shuttle pod to Jiple Prime. He enters the atmosphere and begins preparations to land.

EXT. SHUTTLE POD TWO

The shuttle pod lowers to within a few hundred feet from the ocean surface. Far off in the distance is the dark shape of a flat island. The sun is starting to set in this hemisphere, flooding the cloudless sky with glorious colors.

Above the shuttle pod the Preqitar ship glints in the sun, bearing down on the shuttle pod. A phase stream hits the side of the shuttle pod.

INT. SHUTTLE POD TWO

MAYWEATHER  
That took out the thruster! We  
aren't going to make it to the  
island. We're going to have to  
make an emergency landing on the ocean.

Reed looks up at Mayweather, paralyzed with fear.

REED  
O... Ocean?

T'POL  
They're within firing range. Disable  
their engines, Lieutenant Reed.

REED  
(rising panic)  
Travis, we have to land on land.  
Get us to land.

MAYWEATHER  
I can't, sir. There isn't any  
land big enough to set down on.

T'POL  
Lieutenant Reed, fire.

REED  
Travis, we cannot land on the ocean!

MAYWEATHER  
The pods are designed to stay  
afloat for forty-eight hours, sir.

T'POL  
Lieutenant, the war vessel is  
coming about for another attack.  
Disable their engines or landing  
on the ocean will be the least of  
our concerns.

REED  
We have to land on land, Ensign!  
That's an order!

MAYWEATHER  
I can't, sir! We're too far away!

T'POL  
Lieutenant Reed, fire on the vessel!

Reed yanks his attention back to his controls and fires on the attacking ship.

EXT. SHUTTLE POD TWO

Reed's shot is dead on and explosions light up across the Preqitar war vessel. It starts breaking apart as it plummets into the ocean.

The shuttle pod crashes into the water several miles from the debris and nowhere near any land mass. It begins to sink. Large air bladders burst from its sides and fill with air, throwing the shuttle pod upright on the water. Like a bath toy, it bobs placidly on the rippling surface.

CUT TO:

INT. SHUTTLE POD TWO - NIGHT

Reed regains consciousness. He is at the back of the shuttle pod, lying on his back in three inches of water. He springs to his feet, stumbles over items floating in the water and falls against the hull of the shuttle pod.

The shuttle pod slowly sways in the direction he moved and then rolls back the other way.

Toward the front of the shuttle pod Mayweather is sitting on a bench, unharmed. T'Pol has a minor cut on her forehead and both she and Phlox are sitting in chairs. The three do not appear overly concerned about their situation.

T'POL  
Lieutenant, do not make sudden movements.

Reed is staring at the water as if it's an animal about to attack him.

REED  
(terrified)  
There's water in here. Why is  
there water in here?

T'POL  
Lieutenant, it is only water.

REED  
WHY IS IT IN HERE?

The three look at him. T'Pol and Mayweather are surprised by his outburst. Reed's breaths come in short, fast gasps and he doesn't take his eye off the water. Phlox walks over to Reed, the shuttle pod bobbing lightly with each step.

PHLOX  
Lieutenant, calm down. Everything  
will be all right.

REED  
SOD IT! We landed on the ocean!

Phlox reaches for him. Reed smacks his hands away.

REED  
We have to get out of here.

PHLOX  
Lieutenant, you need--

REED  
We have to get out now!

Phlox grips Reed by his shoulders and guides him to a bench. He crouches before Reed, keeping his hands on Reed's shoulders.

PHLOX  
Lieutenant--

REED  
We cannot stay in here. We have--

PHLOX  
MALCOLM!

Reed stares into Phlox's eyes.

PHLOX  
Listen to me. There is nowhere  
to go and hyperventilating will  
not help you. You have got to  
slow your breathing down and take  
full breaths.

Reed closes his eyes tight, doing as Phlox has ordered.

T'POL  
What is the problem, Doctor?

PHLOX  
Lieutenant Reed has aquaphobia.

T'Pol rises to her feet, staring out the front view port. Outside silver moonlight reflects off the endless expanse of water. She turns back to Phlox and Reed.

Reed has gained considerable control of his fear. He opens his eyes, looking up at T'Pol.

REED  
Does the communication array work?

T'POL  
No.

MAYWEATHER  
We're hoping Enterprise heard we  
were being chased before we were jammed.

REED  
Our distress beacon is  
malfunctioning then?

T'POL  
It is functioning, but it's under  
water. The signal will be  
difficult for Enterprise to  
isolate from space.

REED  
What of the emergency beacon in the away kit?

T'POL  
The kit is in one of the floor  
compartments and they are all jammed.

Reed looks at the floor. The water has risen two more inches since he has come to. Reed shakes his head.

T'POL  
What is it?

REED  
We don't have forty-eight hours.  
We're going to sink before then.

T'POL  
Lieutenant, I understand that the  
situation is frightening for you,  
but the shuttle pods were designed to--

REED  
(agitated)  
I am well aware of how the  
shuttle pods were designed for  
emergency water landings, T'Pol!  
In an undamaged shuttle pod,  
water should not start seeping in  
until after the first twelve  
hours. It hasn't been twelve  
hours, of that I'm quite certain,  
and we're taking on water. We  
don't have forty-eight hours,  
maybe not even twenty-four.

The other three look down at the water. Slowly they pull themselves out of it. Reed hugs his legs, burying his face against his legs.

INT. ENTERPRISE BRIDGE

Archer is anxiously moving around the bridge. Crewmen are working quickly and silently. Ensign Karen Burke is piloting Enterprise. Hoshi is talking to someone in an alien language. He stops and turns when Hoshi stops talking. She turns to him.

HOSHI  
Czar'L says he doesn't know  
anything, sir, and he refuses to  
help. He says we're a nuisance  
and refuses to extend any more  
generosity. He has agreed to  
alert all patrol ships that we  
are searching for our missing  
crewmen and ask them to contact  
us if they do find anything.  
Otherwise, we're on our own.

ARCHER  
Fine. Return to hailing the  
shuttle pod.

HOSHI  
Sir, it's been four hours. I  
don't thi--

ARCHER  
Keep trying, Ensign!

Hoshi turns back to her controls and continues trying to hail the shuttle pod.

Across the bridge Trip is working at a station. He turns his chair and works several controls, clearly onto something. Archer walks over to the railing.

ARCHER  
Tell me you have something, Trip.

TRIP  
I'll know in a few seconds.  
(beat)  
I've isolated the general area  
their mayday came from. I can't  
get it down from a couple  
thousand kilometers and there's  
seven planets and twenty some  
moons in that radius, but if we  
use Enterprise and the other  
shuttle pod, we can get the  
entire area searched in a day,  
maybe two.

Archer walks around and leans on the console. He stands up.

ARCHER  
Hoshi, can you handle Enterprise  
alone for this?

HOSHI  
Yes, Captain.

ARCHER  
Trip and I will take section four  
two three. I want you to start  
searching in section four three  
six. We'll work our way toward  
each other. Be sure to do  
complete scans of every planet  
and moon.

HOSHI  
Aye, sir.

Trip and Archer leave the bridge. Hoshi gets up and walks to the Captain's chair, sitting down in it. She inhales a deep breath that she releases slowly.

HOSHI  
Karen, as soon as the Captain and  
Commander Tucker are away, set a course.

KAREN  
Aye, ma'am.

A smile flitters across Hoshi's lips.

INT. SHUTTLE POD TWO - DAY

Reed is standing in thigh high water, shaking uncontrollably. He is hugging his arms and his gaze is fixed on the fading darkness outside the shuttle pod.

Phlox is leaning against the top hatch ladder, T'Pol is standing on a bench and Mayweather is sitting on top of the helm.

REED  
Why don't we go up top?

T'POL  
If you don't know how to swim and  
you should slip off the shuttle  
pod, you would drown.

REED  
(quiet)  
I never said I couldn't swim. I  
just can't float.

MAYWEATHER  
What if we dropped the engine?  
It's the heaviest part of the  
shuttle pod. If we dropped it,  
that would make us a little more buoyant.

T'POL  
It has part of the raft attached  
to it. If we detach it, we may  
tear the raft keeping us afloat.

PHLOX  
Aren't there rafts kept in the shuttle pods?

T'POL  
The one in this shuttle pod was  
taken out for repairs. Captain  
Archer didn't feel we'd need it  
on this mission.

REED  
(mutter)  
That was dodgy foresight!

T'POL  
There is one positive outlook to  
our situation.

REED  
What's that?

T'POL  
None of must endure this alone.

Reed looks at her.

REED  
Was that an attempt to cheer me up?

T'POL  
I was simply stating a fact.

A couple nervous laughs escape Reed. The four are silent for several minutes.

Outside dawn has risen and bright sunlight sparkles off the water.

REED  
Let's at least open the top hatch  
to let some fresh air in.

T'Pol walks down the bench and climbs up to the outer hatch. She enters the unlock code on the pad and the hollow sound of the lock releasing follows. She grabs the handle and pushes up.

The hatch doesn't move. She tries pushing harder but the hatch still won't open. Reed joins her and the two try several times to open the hatch, but it won't budge.

T'POL  
It was apparently damaged during  
the attack.

T'Pol starts back down the ladder.

REED  
No.

Reed tries to push it open again. He begins beating on the hatch.

REED  
OPEN UP YOU PIECE OF SH--

T'POL  
Lieutenant!

Reed presses against the ladder. His ragged, shaking breathing fills the silence. T'Pol climbs up the ladder to him. She lays her hand on his arm and he pulls away.

T'Pol loops her arm around Reed's and gently coaxes him back down the ladder. Reed stands shaking. T'Pol doesn't move away from him or unlink their arms.

T'POL  
We will get out of this alive, Lieutenant Reed.

Reed nods. Phlox wades over to the two and links his arm around T'Pol's and Reed's. Mayweather joins them and the four stand in a circle.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT TWO


	4. Act Three

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

INT. SHUTTLE POD ONE

Trip is manning helm controls while Archer is working the sensors at a terminal behind him. Archer taps a companel near him.

ARCHER  
Archer to Hoshi.

HOSHI'S COM VOICE  
Go ahead, sir.

ARCHER  
Have you had any luck pinpointing  
the distress beacon, yet?

HOSHI'S COM VOICE  
No, sir. The signal is distorted,  
like it's been buried or is under  
water or something. Sensors can  
only generalize its location, but  
not which planet it's on.

ARCHER  
So we have Dekyl, Braush and  
Jiple Prime left to search, correct?

HOSHI'S COM VOICE  
Yes, sir.

Trip looks at a monitor by his arm.

TRIP  
We can forget about Jiple Prime,  
Captain. The database says it's a  
vacation planet that doesn't have  
many land masses much bigger than  
a shuttle pod. It's almost all ocean.

HOSHI'S COM VOICE  
They've got to be on Jiple, sir.

ARCHER  
They're on Jiple.

HOSHI'S COM VOICE  
You're less than ten minutes from  
the planet, sir.

ARCHER  
I still want you to check Braush.  
Their return route took them  
close to that planet.

HOSHI'S COM VOICE  
Aye, sir. You will need to go  
into the atmosphere, sir. If  
they're under water, you won't be  
able to detect them until you're  
right on top of them.

ARCHER  
I know. Archer out.  
(taps companel)  
Get going, Trip.

TRIP  
Aye, sir.

Trip makes the course change and increases the shuttle pod's speed.

INT. SHUTTLE POD TWO AIRLOCK - DAY

There is only three feet of breathable space in the shuttle pod. Reed is standing at the top of the hatch ladder.

T'Pol is floating in the water, one arm wrapped around the ladder. Phlox and Mayweather are holding onto parts of the frame structure.

MAYWEATHER  
Think of this as a really big  
bathtub, sir.

REED  
I can't.

PHLOX  
We should talk about something else.

REED  
(angry mutter)  
Perhaps our captain's lack of judgment?

T'Pol pulls close to the ladder, touching Reed's leg. He looks down at her.

T'POL  
What of our captain's lack of judgment?

Reed looks away.

T'POL  
Lieutenant, why did you make that comment?

REED  
Never mind it. I was out of line.

T'POL  
I have withheld my opinions  
regarding Captain Archer's  
decisions before and it has done  
little to change the situation at  
hand. If you do not express your  
concerns and worries, he will not  
know you have them and the  
situation will remain the same.

REED  
It was out of line to even utter  
what I did.

MAYWEATHER  
It's not like we're going to tell him, sir.

T'POL  
Perhaps it is something I can  
address for you.

REED  
(agitated)  
You can't. Let it be.

T'POL  
Lieutenant, please tell me--

REED  
(hiss)  
Why did we wait to destroy the  
spheres, hm? Why didn't we do it  
when we first realized what they  
were doing? Why did so many crew  
have to die? Why didn't he try  
negotiations first, instead of  
attacking Xindi?

Reed glares at T'Pol. She stares silently back at him.

REED  
(chiding)  
What? No answer? I thought  
Vulcan's are supposed to know the  
answer to everything, but you  
don't, do you, T'Pol? You're no  
better than a human!

MAYWEATHER  
Sir, that was ages ago.

REED  
Was it? Really? Have you so  
quickly forgotten those who died?  
Of course you have. You're just a  
worthless ensign!

A long silence follows. Reed presses his cheek against the rail.

REED  
(moans)  
He was right, you know that? I  
should have listened to him and  
joined the damned Royal Navy.

T'POL  
Captain Archer?

Reed swallows, smiling at Phlox.

REED  
Pineapple, men. Now there's a  
good topic.

Mayweather and Phlox chuckle a little.

REED  
Good Doctor, how is it that a  
food one loves so much makes them  
so violently ill if they don't  
take medications? Where is the  
logic in that? And even with all  
our medical marvels. I tell you,  
it's a wretched curse!

PHLOX  
It's a conundrum of even the  
greatest medical minds, I'm  
afraid. But, as soon as there's a  
cure, Lieutenant, I'll be sure to  
put you on the top of the list.  
Complete with a pineapple cake.

The men laugh at Phlox's joke. The shuttle pod rocks gently, splashing water into Reed's face. His humor vanishes.

T'POL  
We're going to get out of this, Malcolm.

REED  
(angry)  
Don't lie, you dotty bitch!

Reed closes his eyes tight.

REED  
(calmer)  
I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that, T'Pol.

T'POL  
I know you didn't. We will get  
out of this. I promise you will  
not die in this shuttle pod, Malcolm.

Reed looks up at the jammed top hatch.

REED  
(whisper)  
No... Just scared like he said.

CUT TO:

EXT. SHUTTLE POD ONE - DAY

The shuttle pod is flying through a nearly cloudless sky. Below them the ocean of Jiple Prime stretches endlessly in all directions, making the horizon and sky look like one.

INT. SHUTTLE POD ONE

Archer taps several controls.

ARCHER  
The signal has gotten stronger  
again. Make small corrections so  
I can isolate it better. Take a  
heading of oh point nine two.

Trip makes the correction.

ARCHER  
It's getting stronger, keep this heading.

Archer changes to a sonar looking screen and taps the controls. A small blip appears in the upper right corner.

ARCHER  
Hover.

Trip brings the shuttle pod to a hover, looking back at Archer. Archer works the controls for a moment. He changes the screen to external visual sensors and zooms in on shuttle pod two.

ARCHER  
We found them.

Trip gets up and looks at the screen. Shuttle pod two is three-quarters submerged. Archer changes the screen back to the sonar screen and reaches out to tap the companel nearby.

TRIP  
What is that?

Archer looks back. Trip is pointing at another blip that's moving toward the shuttle pod. Four more appear behind it as they come into the sensor range. Archer changes the screen to the visual sensor but they can only see the shuttle pod.

ARCHER  
It's something in the water.

TRIP  
Something big to be showing up on here.

ARCHER  
Get us to them, Trip.

Trip sits down in the pilot's chair and heads toward shuttle pod two's location. Archer taps the companel and continues working controls as he speaks.

ARCHER  
Hoshi, we've found them on Jiple  
Prime. Rendezvous above the  
following planet coordinates.

HOSHI'S COM VOICE  
Aye, Captain.

INT. SHUTTLE POD TWO

Something bangs on the outer hull of the shuttle pod. Everyone starts, looking at the hull.

They hear what sounds like a whale song outside, answered by five more distinct songs. Something else hits the opposite hull, followed by two more hits.

Water sloshes back and forth. The inertia starts rocking the shuttle pod.

Reed wraps his arms around the ladder, presses a cheek to the bars and closes his eyes tight.

EXT. SHUTTLE POD ONE

The shuttle pod is flying lower, coming up on the sinking shuttle pod.

From their height they can see the backs of large, black, sea mammals surface. The mammal's giant dorsal fins cut through the water, but nothing else surfaces.

INT. SHUTTLE POD ONE

Archer gets up and presses into the window, looking down at the shuttle pod. One of the creatures slam against the shuttle pod. Archer returns to the controls

TRIP  
What are you doing?

ARCHER  
I'm shooting those things!

Trip looks down at the water and then back at Archer.

TRIP  
Sir, you can't.

ARCHER  
Trip, I know it's against--

TRIP  
Sir, you cannot shoot those things.

ARCHER  
If the shuttle pod capsizes we  
won't be able to open the hatch  
because of the pressure inside,  
Trip. I'm not losing them to  
some stupid sea creatures.

TRIP  
And what do you think'll happen  
if you miss, hit the shuttle pod  
and put a hole in it or the air  
bladder? They will drown! And if  
you make those creatures mad, we  
may never get close enough to the  
shuttle pod in time! Shooting  
down there is only going to make  
the situation worse no matter  
what you do or don't hit.

ARCHER  
(mounting frustration)  
Then what the hell do you propose  
I do? Let them drowned?

TRIP  
(disheartened)  
No.  
(brightens)  
I can use the transporter to get  
them out of there.

ARCHER  
Can it transport through water?

TRIP  
One at a time, but I'm sure I can do it.

Archer taps the companel.

ARCHER  
Archer to Enterprise.

HOSHI'S COM VOICE  
Go ahead, sir.

ARCHER  
We're headed back. Send a medical  
team to the transporter pad and  
have it prepped.

HOSHI'S COM VOICE  
Aye, sir.

ARCHER  
Take us up, Trip.

Trip turns the shuttle pod to the sky.

INT. SHUTTLE POD TWO

The creature's attack on the shuttle pod is non-stop. The four cling to the ladder and each other. The shuttle pod tips up after a strong hit.

The next hit capsizes it. The four are tossed under water. T'Pol, Phlox and Mayweather swim out of the airlock and surface above water. Reed does not.

T'Pol dives under and spots Reed struggling to pull away from the rim of the inner hatch. She swims to him, discovering his sleeve is caught.

T'Pol rips Reed's sleeve to free him, wraps her arm around him, and swims to the surface with him. Reed is shaking and struggling to keep above the water. T'Pol is having difficulty keeping them both afloat.

T'POL  
Help me keep him above water.

Phlox and Mayweather swim close and they form a circle. Breathing space is swiftly depleting. Mayweather is transported out of the shuttle pod. Phlox catches Reed's arm and the three pull into a circle.

The water level continues rising. Phlox is transported out of the shuttle pod. Reed scrambles for something to grab a hold of but with the floor over their heads there is nothing. T'Pol grabs a hold of his flailing arm and hugs him to her.

Reed's lack of buoyancy pulls them both under. Reed hugs her tight, laying his forehead on her shoulder. He closes his eyes, struggling to hold his breath. His fingers dig into T'Pol. She is transported and he drowns alone.

FADE TO: WHITE

END OF ACT THREE


	5. Act Four

ACT FOUR

FADE IN:

INT. MESS HALL

SUPER: One Week Later

Trip and several other crewmen are eating breakfast. Trip looks up when Reed enters. Reed serves himself a light breakfast and sits at a table apart from the rest of the crew. Trip gets up and joins him.

Reed is eating neatly, avoiding getting crumbs on his uniform. His demeanor is that of a defeated recluse. He doesn't acknowledge Trip's presence.

TRIP  
Hey, Malcolm.

REED  
Good morning, sir.

TRIP  
(smiles)  
Sir? Forget my name?

Reed looks at him with a deadpan expression. Trip's smile fades.

REED  
You are my superior officer, sir.

TRIP  
(deep concern)  
Truuue, but--  
(beat)  
I haven't seen much of you this  
last week. Heard you've been late  
to work a lot, when you've shown  
up. What's going on with that?

REED  
I assure you I will alleviate  
that today, sir.

Reed stands, placing his dishes in a neat stack on the table.

REED  
If you'll excuse me, sir, I have  
someplace I need to be before we  
go to warp.

Trip nods. Reed walks away. Trip watches him leave before he also leaves the mess hall.

INT. SICKBAY - MOMENTS LATER

Trip enters. Phlox sits at a terminal working. He turns, smiling at Trip. Trip smiles weakly, sitting down on a stool next to Phlox.

PHLOX  
(cheerily)  
Good morning, Commander. What can  
I do for you?

TRIP  
Doc... It's Malcolm. T'Pol's been  
real concerned about him. I think  
she's right.

PHLOX  
Explain.

MONTAGE – PRELUDE TO SUICIDE

A) Trip continues retelling what happened in the mess hall.

B) Reed gets tools from the Armory and starts across the ship.

C) Archer leaves the bridge. He has a PADD in his hand that has his undivided attention.

D) Phlox becomes gravely concerned about what Trip is telling him. He goes to a terminal, pulls up a ship schematic and initiates a scan across the ship.

E) Archer turns into the hallway Reed is coming down. Reed stops to watch him. Archer passes without as much as a glance. Reed walks on.

F) Phlox and Trip leave Sickbay at a run.

G) Reed stops outside of airlock 3 on C deck. He makes changes at the airlock terminal and steps inside. He begins working on the outer hatch controls.

H) Phlox and Trip run into Archer. Archer calls after them. Trip stops long enough to shrug. Archer follows.

I) Phlox arrives at the airlock first and looks in. He tries to open the inner hatch but it doesn't open.

J) Archer and Trip arrive and Phlox urgently motions at the terminal and tells them to unlock the door.

K) Finished with his work on the control, Reed taps it. The hatch slides back, revealing open space. Reed loses consciousness

END MONTAGE

FLASH TO: WHITE

INT. C DECK / AIRLOCK 3

There is a blur of color and shapes accompanied by a confusion of echoing VOICES, BREATHING, and a HEARTBEAT that's getting stronger with each beat. Archer's face begins to take shape and his voice cuts through the confusion.

ARCHER (O.S.)  
Malcolm?

Phlox and Archer's faces become clear and the WHITE NOISE of the ship drowns out the other sounds. Archer and Phlox are kneeling on either side of Reed.

PHLOX  
Take deep breaths, Lieutenant.

Reed slowly stands up. He faces the wall, his hands clenching into white-knuckled fists. His face contorts into a sneer.

Archer tries to see Reed's face.

ARCHER  
The sensors had been hard wired  
in here so we couldn't detect the  
outer hatch opening. Your codes  
were used to lock us out of the  
system and then were scrambled.  
You almost suffocated because we  
couldn't get the outer hatch  
closed in time. What happened?  
Were you attacked?

Reed doesn't answer.

ARCHER  
Malcolm, were you attacked by someone?

REED  
(bitter)  
No, sir.

ARCHER  
Tell me why you were opening the  
hatch without a ship docked or  
without an EV suit.

Reed looks at the controls. They are only two steps from his reach.

ARCHER  
Lieutenant, why were you opening  
the hatch?

Reed lunges for the controls. Phlox and Archer grab him before he can press the hatch controls and pin him against the wall. In uncontrolled fury, Reed fights to get free from them.

ARCHER  
LIEUTENANT!

REED  
GO TO HELL!

ARCHER  
Who are you?

Reed laughs insanely.

REED  
I'm your fucking Armory officer,  
Captain. Don't you recognize me  
you sorry excuse for a captain?

Archer's brow furrows. Phlox looks at Archer and then Reed. Realization hits him.

ARCHER  
Malcolm, you are out of line.

REED  
I'm out of line? Do you have any  
idea how many of my crew you  
killed searching for the Xindi  
weapon? They're GONE! ALL GONE!  
YOU KILLED THEM AND I LET YOU! I  
HATE YOU!

ARCHER  
That was over a year ago. Why are  
you angry about that now?

Reed swings his fist, his arm slipping out of Archer's grip. He punches Archer in the jaw, making Archer bite his lip. Archer grabs his fist, slamming his arm against the wall before Reed can strike again.

ARCHER  
Lieutenant--

PHLOX  
Captain.

Archer looks at him. Phlox steps back, careful to put himself between Reed and the outer hatch controls.

PHLOX  
(calm)  
I will take the situation from here.

ARCHER  
Doc--

PHLOX  
Captain, I appreciate you and  
Commander Tucker's assistance,  
but this situation is not in your  
job description. You need to leave.

Archer lets Reed go, backing off. Archer taps the inner hatch controls and steps out.

INT. C DECK / AIRLOCK 3 INNER HATCH

Trip is waiting outside the airlock.

TRIP  
What's going on, Captain? Who  
messed with the controls?

Archer taps the companel so he can monitor the conversation. He steps back next to Trip, standing in the dim light of the inner hatch.

ARCHER  
(quietly)  
I don't know yet.

Archer uses his sleeve to nurse his bleeding lip.

INT. C DECK / AIRLOCK 3

Reed faces Phlox, his eyes flicking between Phlox and the controls. Phlox keeps his voice mellow and calm.

PHLOX  
I must credit you thinking your  
suicide through so completely.

REED  
What are you talking about? I was  
working in here. That's all.

PHLOX  
Ah. I see. You didn't know that  
no one would have noticed the  
hatch open until we went to warp,  
correct? Commander Tucker  
mentioned that before he got the  
hatch open. He believes someone  
made you do it, knowing they  
would have needed his or Captain  
Archer's codes to override the  
safety protocol if we were at  
warp. And since you didn't want  
them asking why you need their  
codes, you had to do it before we  
went to warp, didn't you?

REED  
No. I--

PHLOX  
You've been caught, Malcolm.  
Don't lie to me. I'm your friend,  
you can trust me. Tell me the  
truth, Malcolm.

Reed wilts to his knees. Phlox cautiously creeps forward to kneel with Reed. He remains conscious of keeping himself between Reed and the controls.

REED  
I'm a coward.

PHLOX  
You're not a coward. You risked  
your life by entering that race  
just to get us supplies and you  
did it unselfishly. Cowards only  
think of themselves.

REED  
No. I got scared. Father always  
said I was too weak and too  
scared. He said I was worthless  
that way.

PHLOX  
Your father was wrong. You have  
proven time and time again to us,  
your friends, that you are not  
weak or scared or worthless.

Reed closes his eyes tight. He springs to his feet and attempts to get to the hatch controls again. Phlox moves faster and blocks the controls with his body.

REED  
MOVE!

PHLOX  
Why do you think you must die?

REED  
Because I couldn't even drown  
like a man!

PHLOX  
Drowning is not a test of  
manhood, Malcolm.

REED  
My uncle--

PHLOX  
Your uncle was in a different circumstance.

Tears fall down his face as Reed backs away from Phlox.

REED  
(angry)  
You're judging me for dying like  
a coward.

Phlox follows Reed, keeping a small distance between them.

PHLOX  
I am not judging you, Malcolm.  
You drowned and there was nothing  
cowardly about that. If you  
commit suicide that will not  
redeem you from cowardliness, nor  
make you one.  
(beat)  
You will simply be ending your  
life and taking away a person who  
is dear to this crew and me. Do  
you honestly believe that there  
is anyone on this ship that would  
want you to die?

REED  
I'm afraid to die. That makes me a coward.

PHLOX  
That makes you normal.

INT. C DECK / AIRLOCK 3 INNER HATCH

REED'S COM VOICE  
Father said that I wasn't his son  
because I was afraid to die. I  
was afraid of water.

Archer closes his eyes as he leans against the wall by the companel.

PHLOX'S COM VOICE  
How old were you when he told you that?

REED'S COM VOICE  
Ten.

Trip folds his arms over his chest, his fingers digging into his skin. He shakes his head, mouthing curses at Malcolm's father.

INT. C DECK / AIRLOCK 3

PHLOX  
You're father was very wrong,  
Malcolm. It is all right to fear  
things, especially death. Even I  
fear death.

REED  
I keep... I keep drowning. Over  
and over and over again.

PHLOX  
In your dreams?

REED  
No. All the time. Father told me  
that if I joined Starfleet, I  
would be certain to die scared  
and alone, because he'd never  
give me his blessing. I was on my  
own if I joined Starfleet. And I  
did die scared and alone. He was right.

PHLOX  
He was wrong.

REED  
No. He was right. He's always right!

PHLOX  
And what of T'Pol? Two days ago  
she shared with me her thoughts  
during the ordeal. She said that  
she tried to keep you close to  
her so that when she was  
transported both of you would be.  
It didn't work for whatever  
reason. When you materialized on  
the transporter, she was at my  
side, reviving you. And our  
captain and crew searched twenty-eight  
hours straight for us. You are  
not alone, Malcolm.

REED  
YOU LIE!

Reed shoves Phlox out of the way and reaches for the hatch controls again. Phlox catches Reed by the arms and throws him against the inner hatch. Reed looks into Phlox's eyes. Phlox remains calm.

PHLOX  
If you open that hatch, you will  
kill us both.

REED  
(weak)  
Then you should leave.

Phlox backs away, moving across the airlock so Reed has a clear path to the controls.

PHLOX  
All right, Malcolm. If you  
believe that you must die, if  
that is the fate of your life  
right now, then I'm dying with  
you. I have never abandoned a  
friend in my life, and I won't do  
so now. You will not die scared  
and alone. Your father was wrong.

Reed slides down the hatch to the floor, falling into emotional breakdown. Phlox sits down beside him, laying his hands on Reed.

REED  
What's wrong with me? I keep  
drowning. I can't concentrate. I  
forget things. Everything feels  
surreal. I keep feeling like  
there's danger everywhere. I'm  
going crazy, aren't I? It's all  
in my head.

PHLOX  
You have Post Traumatic Stress  
Disorder, Malcolm. I can only  
imagine how traumatic your  
childhood must have been. This  
crew and you have been through  
unspeakable atrocities over the  
last few years. And when you  
drowned, your mind was unable to  
deal with any more trauma. That  
doesn't make you crazy, just a  
little lost.

REED  
I'm afraid to face this alone.

PHLOX  
You won't be facing this alone,  
Malcolm. I'll be right here with  
you until you stop drowning and  
feel safe again.

INT. C DECK / AIRLOCK 3 INNER HATCH

Archer taps the companel control, shutting it off.

TRIP  
I knew he was afraid of drowning,  
that he took everything that  
happened in the Expanse hard,  
that his dad has always treated  
him bad, but I never thought all  
of it would lead to this.

ARCHER  
Neither did I.

TRIP  
What do we do now?

ARCHER  
(looks at Trip)  
I don't know, Trip.

Trip looks up, shocked by the answer.

TRIP  
You always know what to do.

ARCHER  
(shakes his head)  
Phlox said this was beyond my job  
description. He's never been so  
right.  
(speechless for a second)  
I don't know what to do, Trip.

The two fall silent.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT FOUR

**WGA # 954465  
**Written by A. Rhea King


End file.
